


Album szczęśliwych miejsc

by BlueTraviata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, F/M, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy komuś, kogo imię zna każdy anioł i demon jest pisane długie życie i spokojna przyszłość? Jak wielkie znaczenie ma dla żołnierza powrót do domu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dzisiaj

\- Winchester's Autos, czym mogę służyć?  
\- Czy mogę rozmawiać z panem... Samuelem Winchesterem?  
\- Ten pan nie może podejść do telefonu. Może ja będę w stanie go zastąpić. Coś nie tak z wozem?  
\- Pan nie rozumie. Ja muszę mówić z Samuelem.  
\- Słuchaj, gościu. Jestem tu tylko ja. Co to za ważna sprawa, hę?  
\- To nieistotne. Proszę poprosić pana Samuela Winchestera, aby oddzwonił na numer 814-6219, dobrze?  
\- Taa... jasne, zapisałem.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo. Do widz...

Dean odłożył słuchawkę na widełki obok pięciu innych telefonów stacjonarnych. Każdy z nich opatrzony był inną metką jak przykładowo "FBI", "Warsztat" czy "Prywatny". Oprócz tego w szafce niedaleko leżało kilka zakurzonych już komórek, które z resztą dzwoniły coraz rzadziej.  
Mężczyzna ze zmęczeniem przetarł twarz. Była niedziela, w dodatku akurat przypadały jego urodziny, a on, zamiast leżeć z piwem w ręku przed telewizorem, zamiast oglądać jakiś stary western z Clintem Eastwoodem, odbywał idiotyczne rozmowy telefoniczne. Zamierzał spędzić ten dzień we względnym spokoju i ciszy, tymczasem wciąż miał do sprzątnięcia kuchnię, a oprócz tego jakiś uparty dzieciak od południa dobijał się do Sama.

Dean miał złe przeczucia. Wszystkim plagom i Apokalipsom zapobiegali całe wieki temu, ale nie znaczyło to, że pogrzebali wszystkich wrogów. Głos młodego chłopaka był niewątpliwie podejrzany; jakiś zrezygnowany, ale nieustępliwy i trochę zaczepny. Mógł być demonem, albo zapomnianym znajomym z zakurzonej przeszłości, który to w każdej chwili mógł wciągnąć ich obydwu w coś paskudnego.  
A trzeba wiedzieć, że Dean miał już swoje lata i zaczynał cenić fakt, iż może wyspać się w ciepłym łóżku, zamiast we wnętrzu niewygodnego samochodu. Nie odwiesił swojego srebrnego rewolweru, ale ciągły bieg za "Wielką Sprawą" nie był już dla niego. O wiele bardziej odpowiadały mu małe polowania, a raz na jakiś czas tournee po kilku stanach. W końcu aż setki na karku nie miał... tylko ponad pięćdziesiątkę.  
Może i jego muskuły odrobinę zmiękły, a twarz zdobiła coraz gęstsza siatka zmarszczek, nie miał jednak ani jednego siwego włosa, a stawy nie dokuczały mu tak jak Samowi.  
Tylko ostatnio przy podnoszeniu ciężkiej skrzyni z narzędziami w warsztacie coś kilkakrotnie, ostrzegawczo zakłuło go w lewej piersi. Dean oczywiście nikomu się nie przyznał, ale trochę się przeraził. Był pewien, że po zawale nic ani nikt go już nie wskrzesi. Bestie przez kilkadziesiąt lat próbowały rozerwać go na strzępy, ale dopiero wysiadające serce zdołałoby pomóc mu już naprawdę, bezpowrotnie i nieodwracalnie umrzeć. Co za ironia. Od tamtego czasu ograniczył spożywanie złego cholesterolu, chociaż zupełnie nie wykluczył go ze swojej diety.

Dean oczyścił zlew z resztek, przetarł blaty szafek i w zamyśleniu zamiatał podłogę. Na wspomnienie soczystego, grillowanego mięsa z chrupiącymi dodatkami niemal pociekła mu ślinka, a dłonie mocniej zacisnęły się na drewnianym trzonku. Pozostawało mieć jedynie nadzieję, iż wielki, urodzinowy posiłek jest już w drodze.  
Od tamtego... kłującego incydentu mężczyzna oczywiście nie stał się nagle zwolennikiem fitnessu, lecz ich dom nigdy dotąd nie był taki czysty. Dean wykorzystywał wiele swojego wolnego czasu, by trochę się poruszać, odgonić widmo zawału, a przy okazji porządnie odkurzyć.

Kilka lat temu kupili kilka akrów ziemi z piętrowym budynkiem na obrzeżach małego miasteczka gdzieś w północnym Teksasie. Kiedy jesienią szukasz ciepłego miejsca, by dać kościom odpocząć, to pierwsza oznaka starzenia, zwykł mawiać Dean. Mieli tu wieść szare życie staruszków; grać w bingo, narzekać na młodzież i pić kiepską whiskey, a to wszystko w oczekiwaniu na kolejne spotkanie z Tessą i Śmiercią.

Wszystko potoczyło się jednak całkiem inaczej. Drogi w Vernon Hills upstrzone były dziurami i asfaltowymi łatami, tak jak w podobnych miasteczkach, o których Ameryka zapomniała. Dean zaś, jako chyba najlepszy mechanik w mieście nie mógł narzekać na brak zajęć. Codziennie na wysypany grysem podjazd wtaczały się stare, skrzypiące od usterek wozy, a czasem nawet przywożono je na lawetach. W większości przypadków ze wszystkimi mężczyzna mógł sobie bez problemu poradzić. Raz w miesiącu Dean zabierał wielką, granatową furgonetkę i w Amarillo kupował części, które najczęściej się psuły oraz trochę narzędzi. Kiedy obydwaj Winchesterowie wyjeżdżali na dłuższe "wakacje", mieszkańcy zazwyczaj korzystali z usług drugiego mechanika, młodego Stillsona na drugim krańcu mieściny, jednak najbardziej rzetelni i wytrwali klienci gotowi byli czekać na powrót Winchestera nawet dwa miesiące, byle tylko oddać samochód w ręce doświadczonego mężczyzny. W Vernon Hills czas płynął powoli, a ludziom raczej nigdzie się nie spieszyło, ale uśmiech ulgi na twarzach sąsiadów, kiedy Dean wracał do domu był jednak pochlebstwem.

Jeśli dodać do tego wszystkiego standardowe sprawy, jakimi za starych czasów zajmował się Bobby, wychodzi coś, co można było nazwać pracą na pełen etat. Dean wyszukiwał niecodzienne morderstwa, rozdzielał je między znajomych łowców, udzielał im fachowych porad, bawił się w starszego inspektora FBI...  
Cała ta sytuacja sprawiła, że bracia znacznie ograniczyli ilość przekrętów na fałszywych kartach kredytowych, zniszczyli także część nieprawdziwych tożsamości. Może forsa nie dzwoniła Deanowi w kieszeniach przy każdym kroku, ale jednak niczego mu w życiu nie brakowało.

Sam bywał w domu trochę rzadziej. Starał się spisać księgę - pamiętnik, jak mawiał starszy brat. Chciał dla młodszych pokoleń zachować coś w stylu dziennika ich ojca - zbierał informacje o wszystkich sprawach, w jakich uczestniczyli, uzupełniał je także o bardziej osobiste doświadczenia i uwagi. Często wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu materiałów czy wspomnień z polowań, by wszystko jak najlepiej oddać. Tak jakby książki Chucka nie wystarczały.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał Deana stukot butów w przedpokoju. Naraz do kuchni wszedł Sam, trzymając przed sobą wielką papierową torbę z logo miejscowej knajpy grillowej.  
\- M-m-m, Sammy, to wszystko dla mnie? Pożyczę ci Impalę na dwa tygodnie, jeśli oddasz mi swojego hamburgera i nie powiesz nic... - zaczął Dean konspiracyjnym szeptem.  
\- Witaj, Dean - przerwało mu niskie zawołanie Casa, który właśnie przestąpił próg. Przelotnie ścisnął przedramię mężczyzny, po czym zaczął układać zakupy w odpowiednich szafkach. - Nawet o tym nie myśl. Jeśli znowu zamierzasz podjadać w nocy, obiecuję, że jutro własnoręcznie nakarmię cię owsianką na chudym mleku.  
\- Dzięki, Cas. Wiesz jak zepsuć człowiekowi urodziny. - Z zaciętą miną wyrzucił kurz z szufelki do śmietnika. - Hej, Sammy, znasz jakiegoś Richardsona?  
Przez chwilkę młodszy ważył w dłoni puszkę fasoli w sosie, marszcząc brwi próbował przypomnieć sobie właściciela nazwiska, aż nagle gwałtownie się spiął.  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Wydzwaniał do ciebie całe popołudnie, upierdliwy dzieciak.  
\- Dzieciak?  
\- Mhm - wymamrotał Dean z trzema winogronami w ustach. - 'apiszaem nu'er w no'esze.  
\- ... jak się nie brzydzisz jeść nieumyte owoce. Zatrujesz się, jak ostatnio - kręcił głową Cas.  
\- Jestem naprawdę głodny, a ty nawet nie pozwalasz mi skubnąć...  
\- ... zaraz upiekę urodzinowy placek z jabłkami. - Na te słowa Dean szeroko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Cas, czy mówiłem ci już, jak bardzo cię kocham?  
\- Tak, Dean. Kiedy wyjeżdżałem z Samem na zakupy.  
\- Sądzę, że należy ci o tym przypomnieć. - Mężczyzna ujął jego szczękę w swoje dłonie, a na ustach złożył słodki, czuły pocałunek. - Kocham cię, Cas.  
Mimo szmatu czasu, jaki ze sobą dzielili, wciąż zachowywali się jak młodzież. Sam po tylu latach przyzwyczaił się do podobnych zachowań, wystukiwał więc w spokoju numer z notesu na klawiaturze telefonu. On sam nie miał nikogo, ale już samo patrzenie na dwóch najbliższych mu ludzi, wciąż zakochanych i szczęśliwych, zupełnie mu wystarczało.  
\- Dobry wieczór, czy pan Richards?... Z tej strony Sam Winchester, miałem oddzwonić... - korzystając z długiego kabla, mężczyzna wyszedł do salonu. Przeczuwał, iż będzie to długa rozmowa.  
\- Weź piwo i odpocznij na werandzie, zaraz przyniosę ciasto.

Dean chętnie przystał na tę propozycję i zaraz już siedział w swoim ulubionym drewnianym fotelu, z butelką w ręce wsłuchiwał się w grę cykad ukrytych w trawie.  
Jeszcze jakiś czas temu wyśmiałby zwyczajnie perspektywę takiego życia, prawie żywcem wyjętego z typowego, amerykańskiego sitcomu. Tymczasem on właśnie czuł się wreszcie spełniony i szczęśliwy. Wszystko szło idealnie po jego myśli, a spokój dni takich jak ten sprawiał tylko, że mężczyzna chciał mruczeć z zadowolenia. Miał rodzinę, stały dom, pracę, nawet sąsiadów i ulubioną piekarnię kilka przecznic dalej. Bardzo to wszystko cenił i miał wielką nadzieję, że szybko taki układ spraw nie ulegnie zmianie. Kiedy czerwone słońce zalało pobliskie ugory szkarłatnymi promieniami, zmarszczki na twarzy mężczyzny dźwignęły kąciki jego ust do góry w pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechu.  
Prawie godzinę później na zewnątrz wyszedł Castiel, niosąc stary aparat fotograficzny. Postawił go na balustradzie, ustawił samowyzwalacz i szybko podbiegł do kuchni po placek. Był on wielkim amatorem fotografii, szczególnie właśnie takiej rodzinnej. Zapełniał już drugi, opasły album ich wspólnymi zdjęciami oraz fotoreportażami z najróżniejszych wydarzeń.

Wyobraź więc sobie fotografię. Przedstawia ona typową, drewnianą werandę na tyłach domu, zalaną ciepłym światłem. Z lewej strony widać mężczyznę w skórzanej kurtce; oczy ma rozwarte i jakby wystraszone, a uchylone usta łapczywie wdychają powietrze. Przed siedzącym mężczyzną widać zarys kolejnej postaci, jednak cień padł nań tak niefortunnie, że jej górna połowa całkowicie niemal ginie w mroku. Widać tylko kwiecisty fartuszek zawiązany na śnieżnobiałej koszuli i wyciągnięte, blade dłonie, w których to spoczywa amerykański placek z jabłkami. W jego środek wbita została pojedyncza, niewysoka świeczka, paląca się wątłym, drgającym płomieniem. Przez chwilę wydaje się, że to koniec, ale pomiędzy dwoma postaciami, stoi jeszcze jedna, trochę rozmyta i poszarzała. Jest to wysoki mężczyzna w spranej koszuli w kratę. Patrzy na siedzącego obok i chociaż jego usta rozwarte są w uśmiechu, spojrzenie wyraża głębokie zatroskanie.

\- _Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam!_  
\- O ŻESZ TY! - krzyknął Dean, gwałtownie wyrwany z drzemki. - Słodka gadzino, Cas! Wykończysz mnie szybciej niż te hamburgery!  
\- Już, już. Przestań się dąsać i pomyśl życzenie.  
Mężczyzna chciał, by już do końca swoich dni mógł bez przeszkód żyć w ten sposób, by nic się nie zmieniało. Kiedy pochylił się nad ciastem, by zdmuchnąć świeczkę, ta zgasła sama. Dean nie był przesądny, ale wówczas mógł przysiąc, że to nie przypadek, bowiem parę sekund później Sam oznajmił:  
\- Chyba mam syna.

Dean z pewnością nie byłby w stanie tak dobrze zapamiętać każdego szczegółu tamtego dnia, gdyby nie informacja jego młodszego brata.


	2. Jutro

Po powrocie z Afganistanu Don Richardson stał się dla Amelii zupełnie obcym cżłowiekiem. Zamyślony i cichy, przestał interesować się żoną, starymi przyjaciółmi czy nawet porzuconym przed laty hobby. Bywały dni, kiedy wygłupiali się czy plotkowali na temat własnych doświadczeń, bywały też i takie, że obydwoje milczeli. Don potrafił zamknąć się w sypialni i z fotela przy oknie w kompletnym milczeniu obserwować gwarną ulicę.

Wtedy to Amelii najłatwiej było oszukiwać. Oszukiwała samą siebie, że się martwi, oszukiwała także Dona, że jej zależy. Najtrudniejsze ze wszystkiego jednak były właśnie te chwile, gdy maski opadały z ich twarzy; żałosna cisza wręcz rozsadzała mózg, gdy on patrzył na nią obojętnym wzrokiem. Obydwoje nie żywili już żadnych nadziei, ale strach przed samotnością nie pozwalał żadnemu z nich podjąć ostatecznej decyzji. Dlatego trwali w tej dziwnej relacji, która przypominała Amelii jedynie podwórkową zabawę w dom.  
Kiedy spostrzegła, iż jest w ciąży, doskonale wiedziała, kto jest ojcem jej dziecka, lecz mimo to gdzieś w sercu pojawiła się iskierka nadziei. Nadziei, że mała istotka pomoże im jakoś wrócić do normalności. Don sam zaczynał w to wierzyć, ale w jego dotyku Amelii wciąż brakowało czułości Sama; mechaniczny seks uprawiany z poczucia małżeńskiego obowiązku.  
Kobieta od razu wiedziała, że nie może poinformować Sama. Z jego trybem życia, ciągłymi podróżami i podejrzanymi porachunkami ze zmartwychstałym bratem, lepiej było zostawić wszystko swojemu własnemu biegowi. Amelia wiedziała, ile znaczy dla Sama pojęcie rodziny, dlatego też postanowiła nazwać swojego syna imieniem, które według opowiadań nosił prawdziwy bohater.

John Richardson przyszedł na świat w poniedziałkowe przedpołudnie - w porę, która wiele mówiła o chłopcu. John był uparty i bardzo dojrzały jak na swój wiek. Gdy Don nie mógł znieść przedłużającej się, ciężkiej ciszy między nim i Amelią, odszedł od nich, a to z kolei znacznie wpłynęło na siedmiolatka. Z początku, jak można się było spodziewać, nieco obwiniał się o sytuację rodziców. Samodzielnie doszedł do wniosku, że być może tata, który coraz rzadziej się odzywał i wciąż był smutny, potrzebował odpocząć i wyjechał, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie był z nimi szczęśliwy. Amelia z jednej strony czuła dumę z tak wielkiej inteligencji syna, ale z drugiej było w tym wszystkim coś bardzo gorzkiego.  
Lata mijały, a John dorastał. W szkole zawsze był pilnym uczniem, przykładnym i pracowitym. Chciał zostać lekarzem, tak, jak matka. Kiedy miał kilkanaście lat, Amelia zaczęła chorować. Z początku nikt nie widział w jej organizmie niczego podejrzanego, a kiedy zaczęła czuć się naprawdę źle, na leczenie było już zdecydowanie za późno. Matka i syn od zawsze rozumieli się praktycznie bez słów i John w jakiś sposób przeczuwał, iż Don, mężczyzna, którego niemal już nie pamiętał, nie był jego prawdziwym ojcem. Kiedy Amelia, w ostatnich dniach powiedziała mu o Samie, młody mężczyzna dojrzale przyjął to do wiadomości, a umierającej matce obiecał go odnaleźć.  
Z początku, jak to nastolatek, John miał wiele wątpliwości. Amelia jeszcze zdążyła się z Samem zobaczyć, ale chłopak zyskał pewność dopiero, gdy po pogrzebie wyszli na wspólny obiad. Nie dość, że bardzo szybko przypadli sobie do gustu, znaleźli wspólny język, to jeszcze mieli jednakowe cechy wyglądu; obydwaj wysocy, bardzo dobrze zbudowani i o nieprzeniknionym, twardym spojrzeniu.  
Sam z całej siły pragnął utrzymać Johna z daleka od swoich prywatnych spraw, a w szczególności od wykonywanej profesji. Gdzieś w głębi duszy zaakceptował i naprawdę polubił swego syna, co z kolei wymagało wzmożonej czujności. Nie protestował, kiedy John zaproponował testy genetyczne, bo jego serce wszystko już mu podpowiedziało.  
Tego popołudnia, w urodziny Deana John zadzwonił, by podzielić się z Samem pozytywnym wynikiem badań. Jubilat wydawał się sceptyczny względem sprawy, ale wrodzona ciekawość i tak przezwyciężyła, więc bratanek zaproszony został na zapoznawczą kolację. Z początku cała czwórka była nieco spięta, jednak wreszcie, gdy wszyscy się odpowiednio rozluźnili, widać było, że John przypadł Deanowi do gustu; był konkretnym młodym facetem, nie drążył, miał dobre poczucie humoru, no i nie dopytywał o te wszystkie "gesty" między nim i Casem. Ostatecznie, oferując zmywanie, chłopak zupełnie już podbił serce Deana. I chociaż mężczyzna starał się tego zbyt mocno nie okazywać, bardzo cieszyły go coraz częstsze wizyty.  
Kilka lat później, John wspierany przez Sama, Deana i Casa, kończył studia medyczne. Dean mógłby przysiąc, że gdy chłopak odbierał dyplom z neurochirurgii, Sam miał łzy w oczach. Starszy Winchester doskonale wiedział, iż jego brat nagle poczuł się dobrze, właściwie. Tak właśnie powinno być: żona, dorastające dzieci i stabilny dom z przyszłością. Tego dnia potwory i duchy były dalej niż kiedykolwiek, a najbardziej zarejestrowała to soczewka aparatu fotograficznego Castiela.

Jedno ze zdjęć jest wręcz pocztówkowe; całą scenę zalewają promienie jaskrawego, wiosennego słońca, a kolory są niemal przesycone. Na środku, na pierwszym planie stoją ubrani w czarne togi John i jego dziewczyna, Rose z dyplomami w dłoniach i wielkimi uśmiechami na ustach. Para trzyma się delikatnie za ręce, a świeży wiatr śle wizje pełne cudownej przyszłości. Od tyłu do Johna pochyla się Sam, wciąż z zaczerwienionymi oczyma trzyma dłonie na ramieniu syna. Dean stoi za Rose. Również położył swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu, ale jako jedyny nie patrzy w obiektyw. Głowę ma nieco odchyloną w lewo, a spojrzenie umieszczone gdzieś bardzo daleko. Jest tak zadumany, że nawet nie zauważa, jak poruszane wiatrem blond kosmyki długich włosów Rose delikatnie muskają jego twarz.

Z pozoru wygląda ono na najbardziej pozytywne i optymistyczne zdjęcie w całym albumie, ale to, co stało się wieczorem tego samego dnia, nieco przyćmiło jego sielankowej wymowie.

Po krótkim przyjęciu z innymi studentami i ich bliskimi, John z Rose postanowili pieszo wrócić do swojego mieszkanka kilka ulic dalej. Jednak w trakcie wieczornego spaceru przytrafiło im się coś złego. Ponad miastem górował jasny księżyc. Była pełnia i gdyby Dean nie nalegał, by sprawdzić, czy u nich wszystko w porządku, prawdopodobnie dwójka wilkołaków rozszarpałaby parę na strzępy.  
Walka do najkrótszych nie należała, pomimo takiej ilości ludzi. Trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że byli studenci zdumiali łowców kompletnie, kiedy pożyczonymi strzelbami mierzyli odważnie do stworów. Nie bali się i nie uciekali z krzykiem, chociaż widać było, że zupełnie bez nerwów się nie obeszło. Zimna krew oraz umiejętność strategicznego planowania uratowała całej piątce skórę. Później przyznali nawet jednogłośnie, że bez wątpienia stanowili bardzo zgrany skład.  
\- A więc tym się naprawdę zajmujecie? - spytał nad ranem John, kiedy odpoczywali w kuchni Winchesterów.  
\- Wiesz Johnny, ratujemy ludzi, polujemy na potwory, to taki rodzinny biz... - trzepnięcie w ramię odwiodło Deana od dokończenia swojej nader optymistycznej sentencji.  
\- Nie jesteście na to... za starzy?  
\- Póki co, dajemy radę - stwierdził Sam, z przyzwyczajenia masując kolano. - Za to ty... wy... jakbyście mieli to we krwi! Jestem pod wrażeniem!  
\- Strzelnica i kurs samoobrony robią swoje - rzuciła niby nonszalancko Rose.  
\- Kurs samoobrony? - spytał Cas. - Uczą na nim jak zabić wilkołaka?  
\- Wystarczyło, że wyobraziłam sobie siebie w roli czerwonego kapturka, a ich jako... cóż, złe wilki - dziewczyna zmrużyła wielkie oczy i zaczęła się śmiać jakby nigdy nic. Ten szczery, niepohamowany śmiech pociągnął za sobą całą resztę, aż Dean nabawił się ataku kaszlu i cały czerwony skończył nieomal wypluwając płuca.  
Chociaż Sam nigdy nie mówił nic Deanowi, wyglądało na to, że John doskonale rozumie wady życia łowcy. Przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że szalone polowania należą już niemal do przeszłości jego ojca, zaś on nie powinien o to pytać. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż takie życie do najłatwiejszych nie należało. Nie było ono oczywiście tematem tabu, ale jednak John nieprędko poznał całą historię rodu Winchesterów. A kiedy już miał to za sobą, cieszył się, że jego więzy krwi nie sprowadziły nań żadnych większych problemów.


	3. Zawsze

Czas płynął, a Dean, nawet nie wiedzieć kiedy zaczął pakować się, by z Casem wyjechać do Phoenix w Arizonie, gdzie John miał niedługo poślubić Rose.

Była świetną dziewczyną i bez wątpienia pasowała do jego bratanka. Czasem John był zbyt poważny, ale ona swoim uśmiechem i ciepłem świetnie go dopełniała. I fakt, może Dean czasem wściekał się, kiedy na fotelu widział pojedyncze, proste blond włosy, lecz w głębi serca traktował ją jak własną córkę.  
Ślub miał być kameralny, cichy i raczej skromny. Od strony Johna miał przybyć świadek i trzech mężczyzn, zaś od strony Rose tylko druhna oraz jej matka. Mimo wszystko młodzi zwyczajowo strasznie panikowali, więc Dean i Cas, aby uniknąć całego zamieszania, postanowili złapać samolot, aby dojechać na miejsce krótko przed uroczystością.  
Tego ranka, nie wiedzieć czemu, dom Winchesterów był cichszy niż kiedykolwiek. Pomimo otwartych okien nawet nie słychać było odgłosów świerszczy zza werandy. Co więcej, z jakiegoś powodu żaden z nich nie odezwał się do drugiego. Zamiast cichych dni kłócili się ile wlazło, kiedy leżało im coś na sercach, więc taka cisza była czymś niewiarygodnym.

Dean mógłby przysiąc, że z roku na rok coraz łatwiej popada w te cholerne dziewczyńskie momenty. Przykładowo, zamiast pakować do torby koszulę i garnitur, trzymał w dłoniach znalezioną koszulkę Johna, który najwyraźniej rzeczywiście poczuł się tu jak w domu. Łowca trzymał materiał w drżących dłoniach i z uparciem wpatrywał się w sprany nadruk. Przedstawiał on logo drużyny baseballowej w liceum Johna: Osy z Austin, 1983.

Ten szczególny rok. To wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Krucjata ich ojca i dorastanie w aucie. Nie byli z Samem zwykłymi dziećmi, nie tylko ze względu na ciągłe przeprowadzki. John swoją dyscypliną i stanowczością izolował synów, a im z kolei umykało sporo. Dean musiał dorosnąć w wieku kilku lat, aby być tym starszym, mądrzejszym bratem, który zaopiekuje się domem i małym Sammym. Po części Dean mógł go zrozumieć, czemu uciekł na studia. Może gdzieś głęboko w sobie, sam się nad tym kilkakrotnie zastanawiał. Problem polegał na tym, iż ciągle musiał robić tylko i dokładnie to, czego oczekiwał ojciec. Przecież nie mógł zawieść go jedyna nadzieja, pierworodny syn.  
Potem, kiedy po prawie dwóch latach milczenia zjawił się w mieszkaniu Sama i Jess, zazdrość ostro ułuła go w pierś. Wyglądało, iż na uniwerku jego brat czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, będąc odciętym od najbliższej rodziny. A jednak Dean odczuł głęboko śmierć Jess; po części dlatego, że współczuł Samowi, a po części, że gdzieś tam wyczuwał, jak wielkie kłopoty czekają ich duet.  
Potem umarł tata, prosząc przedtem Deana o te okropne rzeczy, mówiąc, że Sam musi zginąć. To właśnie było jedno z tych nielicznych poleceń Johna, które Dean zignorował. Walczył o brata, zabił Żółtookiego i spędził w piekle czterdzieści lat. A kiedy Cas pewnego dnia go stamtąd wyciągnął, skłamałby, jeśli powiedziałby, że jego życie diametralnie się zmieniło. Anioły tylko bardziej wszystko skomplikowały, a każdy dzień wydawał się bardziej szalony od poprzedniego. Apokalipsa, Lucyfer, Michał, Czyściec, Lewiatany i tabliczki - wszystko zlewało się w całość, z której nie sposób było po prostu wyjść. Jak na karuzeli w wesołym miasteczku, trzeba było czekać, aż ktoś to wszystko zatrzyma.  
Dean miał wrażenie, że jego stary kumpel, Śmierć, za bardzo stara się im uprzykrzyć życie. Był ciągle z nimi, niewidzialny i nieodłączny jeszcze na długo przed tym, jak Lucyfer wypuścił go w Carthage w stanie Missouri. Jakby unosiło się nad nimi ciężkie, morowe powietrze, które unicestwia wszystkich bliskich.  
Gdy cały świat zwolnił swój zwariowany bieg, na świecie pozostali już tylko we trójkę.  
Drużyna Wolnej Woli stała się Klubem Zgryźliwych Tetryków niemal z dnia na dzień. Całe lata dosłownie przesypały się Deanowi między palcami. Mimo, że nie zrobił nawet połowy rzeczy, które jako nastolatek obiecał zrobić przed śmiercią, czuł się szczęśliwy. Doskonale wiedział, że to, co miał, było najlepszym, co mogłoby go spotkać.

To był pierwszy dzień, kiedy Dean tak szczerze uznał i zaakceptował, że jest stary.

Wciąż siedział w nogach łóżka i zgarbiony trzymał koszulkę, na którą rytmicznie spadały słone krople. Krople, oznaczające miłość i wielką nadzieję. Nadzieję, że syn Sama będzie miał życie od nich lepsze. Krople te wyrażały ponadto ulgę, iż wreszcie wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno.  
Nawet nie zauważył, jak materac za nim delikatnie się ugiął, a szczupła dłoń opadła na jego udo. Nawet w tej dziwnej, napiętej ciszy Cas wspierał Deana, czuwał i po prostu przy nim był.  
Wcześniej Dean wstrzymywał ckliwe wspomnienia o Casie, ale kiedy poczuł jego dotyk, po prostu popłynęły one strumieniami.  
Pamiętał, kiedy w nieskończonej męczarni w Piekle nagle odzyskał spokój i to niesamowite, chłodne światło, które wyprowadziło go aż na powierzchnię. Odbierał istotę Casa jako uczucie nie do opisania, więc kiedy zobaczył go w kruchym, ludzkim naczyniu, odezwały się opiekuńcze instynkty Deana. Wielokrotnie widział, jak anioł obrywał w walce i za każdym pojedynczym razem obiecywał sobie, że się nim zajmie i złoży do kupy. Czasem starał się za bardzo i pewnie wyglądał jak kwoka z małym kurczaczkiem, jednak patrzenie na Castiela całego i zdrowego było tego warte.  
Zwyczajnie się zakochał. Nie było przy tym żadnych dziwnych, dziewczyńskich uniesień, dla Deana nic nie było bardziej naturalnego. Czuł, jakby spadał z wysokiego klifu, a nie chciał, ani tym bardziej nie mógł się przed upadkiem ochronić. Aż wpadł. I to jak śliwka w kompot.  
O ile poprzednio miłość platoniczna była dla Deana wymysłem z komedii romantycznych, później w myślach zaczął tego wyrażenia nadużywać. Cas nie musiał go dotykać, wystarczyło, że pokazał się od czasu do czasu. Dawał wtedy Deanowi siłę, spokój i spełnienie, zaś po jego odwiedzinach, mężczyzna czuł się jak nowo narodzony.  
Sprawy nieco się pokomplikowały, kiedy Dean zapragnął dotyku. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak dotknąć Casa "przypadkiem" i nie westchnąć przy tym żałośnie. Co więcej, szczera rozmowa i wyznanie było zdecydowanie ponad jego siły. Do cholery, był zakochany w aniele! Nie mógł liczyć, że ten na zawsze odwiesi skrzydełka na haczyk i zostanie z nim na Ziemi.  
A jednak. Doszło do tego, że Cas również wykorzystywał "przypadki", by go dotknąć i oczywiście, od słówka do słówka, wkrótce wylądowali w łóżku. I chociaż Dean nie robił tego nigdy z drugim facetem, płeć naczynia Casa nie przeszkadzała mu ani trochę. Seks z nim prawie nie był seksem. To było coś, co go wszechogarniało, napełniało radością i chęcią życia, chociażby dla tego kogoś. Dean usłyszał kiedyś, że sekretnym składnikiem seksu jest miłość i przekonał się, jak wiele było w tym stwierdzeniu prawdy. Z Casem przeżył więcej, niż tylko mechaniczne, zwierzęce zaspokojenie, jak z kobietami. Nie chodziło tu już nawet o to, że był aniołem; Dean go po prostu kochał. Do tego stopnia, że związek ten trwał już niemal dwadzieścia lat, a Dean ciągle był jednakowo w swoim aniele zakochany.  
Przede wszystkim, Castiel dał mu dom. Wreszcie poczuł, że duchowo do kogoś należy i było to po prostu cudowne. Dopełniał rodzinę oraz przywrócił Deanowi wiarę w jej instytucję. Dłoń, która teraz spoczywała na jego udzie, była dokładnie tym, czego na starość pragnął z całego serca.   
Ślub Johna stanowił dla Deana jakiś specyficzny kamień milowy, skoro roztrząsał w podobny sposób całą swoją przeszłość. Ale nagle z siłą uderzenia młota, dotarło do niego banalne wyrażenie - zestarzał się z Casem. Wyrażenie już trochę wyświechtane i może nawet kiczowate, jednak rozpłakał się po nim jak bóbr.  
Ile poranków już budziły go niesforne włosy łaskoczące w nos? Ile nocy przeleżeli na skrajnych stronach łóżka, jedynie wsłuchując się nawzajem w spokojne oddechy? Och, tyle razem przeżyli, dzielili tak wiele doświadczeń, że to aż przerażające! Jak można poznać kogoś aż na tyle dobrze? I rzeczywiście, może jego ciało się zmieniło, ale wciąż był tym samym, umęczonym mężczyzną, którego Cas uratował przed zatraceniem. I czynił to codziennie przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat.  
\- Dean, chodź tutaj - powiedział tylko tyle. Nie skomentował jego załamania, tylko trzymał ciasno w ramionach i tulił niczym małe dziecko. Kiedy Dean nieco się uspokoił, scałował z jego powiek wszystkie te troski i cały żal. Skończyło się to tak, że powoli zdejmowali z siebie ubrania, aż spóźnili się na umówiony samolot.

Do małej kaplicy weszli akurat, kiedy Rose stanęła obok Johna i odwinęła do góry welon. Sam spiorunował ich obydwu wzrokiem, ale Młodej Parze ich spóźnienie nie przeszkadzało wcale. Czym prędzej wtłoczyli się w skrzypiącą, drewnianą ławkę, by posłuchać kazania pastora.  
Kiedy nadszedł czas zakładania obrączek, matka Rose przestała już udawać alergiczny katar i popłakała się na dobre. Cas dyskretnie splótł swoje palce z palcami Deana i to było to.  
Dean nie potrzebował do pełni szczęścia niczego więcej, ponieważ właśnie odnalazł swoje szczęśliwe miejsce.

Wyobraź sobie fotografię ślubną.  
Niczym nie różni się od typowych zdjęć takiej okoliczności; zakłopotany Pan Młody, lekko zawstydzona Panna Młoda, zapłakane matki i druhny, roześmiani świadkowie oraz ponad miarę dumni ojcowie.  
Zdjęcie w albumie Winchesterów jest czymś wyjątkowym.  
Wyobraź sobie ciepłe światło zachodzącego słońca; na jedną postać pada jego promień, że skrząca poświata nad głową mężczyzny przypomina aureolę. Jego poważna mina kontrastuje z krzywo zapiętą koszulą wymiętą niemal identycznie, jak u mężczyzny tuż obok. Pomiędzy ciałami na pierwszym planie dostrzec można dłonie obydwu. Chociaż nie trzymają się za ręce, opuszki ich palców muskają się w najbardziej subtelnym geście, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Dzięki temu widać dokładnie, co jest w nich obydwu szczególnego - jakieś niewypowiedziane oraz trochę zatajone szczęście rozświetla ich twarze o wiele bardziej, niż słońce Arizony.  
Zmarszczki i siwe włosy zniknęły, bo dla tej dwójki czas nie miał zupełnie żadnego znaczenia.

 

\- Jenny! Henry, obiad!  
\- Szybko, odłóż to tak, jak leżało - powiedział starszy chłopczyk. - Tata nie lubi, jak się grzebie w jego rzeczach.  
\- Mama była taka śliczna - dziewczynka po raz ostatni przesunęła pulchnym paluszkiem po wyblakłym zdjęciu. Zakurzony album odłożyła z powrotem do wielkiego pudła.  
\- Znowu myszkujecie po strychu? Na miłość boską, Henry, powoli! Umyjcie ręce!


End file.
